


stranger like me

by captain (theoddoodisnude)



Series: strangers are friends (just say hi first) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, met on omegle!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddoodisnude/pseuds/captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Stranger:</b> then i’ll show you how fun volleyball is!!<br/><b>Stranger:</b> *tell you<br/><b>Stranger:</b> i’ll make you feel something for volleyball!!!</p>
<p>Kenma spares another moment to wonder why he hasn’t left the conversation yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stranger like me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom, and the first fic in any manga/anime fandom in a looong time, actually. It's based on the "met on omegle!au" prompt from this ( http://stephenfrys.tumblr.com/post/94286672981/cosenangel-credit-reblogable-versions-x-x ) amazing AU Masterpost. 
> 
> Not beta'd and I don't own anything.

**You’re now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!  
** **You both like volleyball.**

**Stranger:** Hi!!  
 **You:** hello  
 **Stranger:** so you like volleyball too?? do you play?  
 **You:** yeah. do you?  
 **Stranger:** yeah!! i’m the best decoy ever!! though i plan to become the ace, i love spiking, it’s soo cool, like WYOM. what position do you play???  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of Omegle?" Kuroo asks lazily, scanning the laptop screen quickly over Kenma's shoulder. "They all just ask the same things, or quit."

An explanation rests on the tip of Kenma's tongue --  _every once in a while, an interesting one shows up,_ and the odd encounter that is nice compensates for every one that isn't  -- but after a moment of deliberation, he just shrugs.

"This one's a bit over excited," the taller boy comments instead, when it becomes clear he won't get an answer.  
  
“A bit,” Kenma agrees, feeling exhausted just by looking at the excessive exclamation and question marks. He considers leaving the chat to let his eyes rest -- this might not be one of the chats that makes Omegle worth the hassle -- but decides to give the Volleyball Stranger a few more seconds.  
  
 **You:** i’m a setter.  
 **Stranger:** woah, that’s so cool! I have this asshole friend who is also setter, he’s a big idiot, but he’s actually really good  
 **Stranger:** but still a big meanie  
 **Stranger:** he can be really scary sometimes  
 **Stranger:** but anyway!!! what do you like most about volleyball??

“Inuoka says he’s upset he wasn’t invited,” Kuroo says, holding the phone with one hand outstretched above him, tucking the other hand under his head. He’s lying just behind Kenma, along the wall, so Kenma can lean into his side.  
  
“Invited to what?”  
  
“Exactly,” Kuroo hums, nodding absently. “He says you said we’re having a sleepover.”  
  
 **You:** i don’t really care about volleyball.  
 **Stranger:** what!?!?!?!?  
 **Stranger:** Then why do you play???  
  
“I just said you’d be staying at my house,” Kenma shrugs, reaching over to the nightstand to grab his coke. He takes a loud slurp and hands it over to Kuroo, so he can finish it.  
  
 **You:** my friends play.  
 **Stranger:** then you DO care about it!! you care about your teammates. i bet you play so you can all win together!!!  
  
Kenma raises an eyebrow at the screen.  
  
 **You:** i don’t really care whether we win or lose.  
 **Stranger:** but doesn’t it feel really good when the ball goes ZOOM and WHOOSH and POW, and you toss it to the spiker who FWOOOOSH scores!!  
 **Stranger:** ??  
  
“You still talking to the same person?” Kuroo sits up enough to glance at the screen, before he falls back down on the bed.  
  
“You still texting Inuoka?” Kenma replies.  
  
Kuroo sighs and rolls over on his side, so he can rub his face against Kenma’s back, as if he’s a big, lazy cat. Kenma wouldn't be surprised if the taller boy started to meow or lick his paws.  
  
“He wants,” Kuroo pauses briefly to wrinkle his nose to get his point across. “A team sleepover.”  
  
 **You:** not really...  
 **Stranger:** but doesn’t it feel really good when you win?? when you can stand on the court for just a bit longer???  
 **You:** i don’t really care.  
  
Kenma watches the little lines on the Omegle tab dance up and down, the Volleyball Guy no doubt furiously writing and rewriting his reply. He -- or Kenma assumes that it’s a he, based on the “asshole setter friend” who seemed to be a he -- is surprisingly passionate about showing Kenma the positive merits of volleyball, considering that Kenma’s just another anonymous chatter on the internet, to him. Just like the Volleyball Guy is to Kenma, really.  
  
He spares a moment to wonder why he hasn’t left the conversation yet.  
  
 **Stranger:** then i’ll show you how fun volleyball is!!  
 **Stranger:** *tell you  
 **Stranger:** i’ll make you feel something for volleyball!!!  
  
Kenma spares another moment to wonder why he hasn’t left the conversation yet.  
  
“Seems really earnest,” Kuroo points out, startling Kenma out of his thoughts. The taller boy lies back down again, stretching out his lean arms and legs, nearly pushing Kenma off of the bed. “Let him give it a shot.”  
  
Kenma watches the lines on the Omegle tab wiggle up and down. With a small sigh, he says, “He’s already started. I don’t think I have a choice.”  
  
\---  
  
A couple of hours later, finds Kenma still chatting with Volleyball Guy, but he’s not been made to “feel something” for volleyball yet -- but not for lack of trying on Volleyball Guy’s part.  
  
It’s well past midnight by now, and Kuroo’s lying half-curled up beside him, one long arm slung over his face and the other one over Kenma’s legs, like they’re still ten and not in high school, like he’s not too tall to be in anyone’s lap. Kenma doesn't particularly mind.  
  
He’s been talking to Volleyball Guy for hours -- Volleyball Guy enjoys to, in great detail, describe the way he jumps and feels like he’s flying when he’s playing, and the way it feels when his setter tosses him the ball and it hits, the way it smacks his hand and hits the floor, and how no loud rubber screech over the gymnasium floor can catch it in time -- but as time has passed them by, it’s been less and less about volleyball, and more and more about other stuff. Like how hilarious it is that Kenma’s listed “volleyball” as an interest, although he doesn't care for it; he keeps trying to explain that Kuroo’s responsible for the chat settings, but Volleyball Guy doesn't believe it for a second. They talk about other stuff, too, like movies, food, games. School.  
  
Even though it’s chatting and not actually talking, Kenma’s exhausted by the effort; but it’s been surprisingly… enjoyable. He’s not too keen on social stuff, but it’s very easy to talk to Volleyball Guy, for some reason. This has definitely been one of the chats that makes Omegle worth it.  
  
 **Stranger:** hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
 **You:** hello?  
  
A minute passes. Then another.  
  
 **Stranger:** oh!!  
 **Stranger:** sorry! i fell asleep on the keyboard. i think i’ve got to go sleep now  
 **Stranger:** :(  
  
Out of nowhere, Kenma’s struck by a sudden regret; he doesn't want to stop talking to Volleyball Guy. He feels rather silly for it, because they’re actually strangers, but he doesn't connect like this with a lot of people, and Volleyball Guy -- for all that he could be a stupid internet troll, though Kenma genuinely doesn't believe that he is -- has been really nice.  
  
 **You:** i see.  
 **Stranger:** can i be really, really weird?  
  
Kenma raises an eyebrow again, and his fingers twitch to type, _like you haven’t been really weird all night_. But in a good way.  
  
Volleyball Guy seems to be waiting for an answer, so he answers.  
  
 **You:** sure.  
  
The lines on the Omegle tab wiggle up and down as Volleyball Guy types. They stop a couple of times, like Volleyball Guy is backspacing and rewriting.  
  
 **Stranger:** this has been really fun and i don’t really want it to end  
 **Stranger:** and i know you shouldn't just give out personal info to strangers!!!  
 **Stranger:** but you seem really cool!! and trustworthy!!  
  
The sudden uptake of exclamation marks makes Kenma frown suspiciously.  
  
 **Stranger:** so i’m going to give you my name and phone number  
 **Stranger:** and you don’t have to answer!!! you don’t have to do or send me anything  
 **Stranger:** just so you’ll have it, if you want to. okay??  
  
Kenma is suddenly relieved that Kuroo is asleep, because there’s no way that he would let Kenma take this Volleyball Guy seriously. He’d say, “Normal people don’t give strangers their name and phone number,” and he’d be absolutely right.  
  
 **You:** okay  
 **You:** if you’re sure…  
 **Stranger:** i’m sure!! :D  
 **Stranger:** my name is hinata shoyou!! nice to meet you!!!  
  
Then Volleyball Guy proceeds to write his phone number, giving it out to a random stranger on the internet. Kenma is saving it onto his phone before he’s even thought it through.  
  
 **You:** thank you  
 **You:** my name is kenma.  
 **Stranger:** thank you, kenma!! :D  
 **Stranger:** still!!! no pressure!! you don’t HAVE to text me, just if you want to, okay!!  
 **Stranger:** i’ll be happy if you do, but it’s only if you want to!!  
 **You:** i get it, shoyou. i want to.  
  
It’s strange typing Volleyball Guy’s name out -- _Shoyou_ \-- short and concise, Shoyou; Kenma mouths it for himself, tries it out. For some unfathomable reason, a small smile tugs at his lips.  
  
 **Stranger:** great!! :D  
 **Stranger:** then i’m going to sleep now, kenma!  
 **Stranger:** gnight!! sweet dreams!! talk to you soon!!!  
 **Stranger:** :D  
  
Kenma helplessly feels the smile grow wider.  
  
 **You:** good night, shoyou. talk to you soon.  
 **Stranger:** :D

**Stranger has disconnected.**  
  
Kenma sits and stares at the words for a long time, but doesn't feel disconnected at all.


End file.
